That Means Falling In Love
by BlackWolf1987
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una persona podría volver tu mundo de cabeza? Elsa Arendelle, bajo las enseñanzas de su padre, jamás lo pensó. Su vida, aunque no era la de cualquier adolescente normal, seguía el camino que ella había trazado. Se dará cuenta de que se puede alcanzar el cielo sin salir del infierno en el que se metió en el momento en el que le conoció. Todo se resume a esa frase...
1. Prólogo

Desde chica, supe que mi vida no estaba destinada a ser tranquila. Tal vez fuese por ser hija de una respetada pareja de empresarios, o porque me obligaron a aprender a tocar el piano y el violín a partir de los cuatro años. Puede que fuese porque, al tan solo aprender a escribir, mi padre ya me había dicho que mi firma tendría precio, o porque nunca estuve durante más de un año en el mismo colegio.

Siempre supe que no podría tener la vida de una chica normal. Quizá porque siempre vestí con las mejores ropas de marca o porque siquier podía elegir lo que usaría para presentarme en público. Posiblemente porque solo he tenido una verdadera amiga sincera que no se acercó a mí por mis padres –sabiendo quiénes eran desde el principio–, o porque me habían enseñado a ser reservada y flemática.

Era consciente de que nadie me vería como una simple adolescente. Puede que por los alaridos de sorpresa que soltaba la gente al saber quiénes eran mis padres. O porque nunca pude ir a un centro comercial sin una escolta, o porque nunca tuve un novio, o porque simplemente no me apetecía tenerlo, o porque tenía que escuchar la música que realmente me gustaba a escondidas.

Pero nunca pensé que, del hecho de que mi vida no fuese tranquila, pasaría a ser toda una locura. Nunca conté con que una persona llegase a poner mi vida de cabeza. Nunca pensé que mi vida podría transformarse en mi infierno personal. Mucho menos que no quisiese salir de ahí. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a obsesionarme de tal manera con alguien así.

Desde pequeña, mi padre siempre había dicho que el amor era un obstáculo en el camino hacia el éxito. Quizá por éso nunca tuve una mascota o un peluche para dormir. Él nunca me dijo por qué lo decía. Pero llegué a una edad en la que no era tan tonta como para darme cuenta por mí misma: él no estaba enamorado de mamá. Nunca lo estuvo.

¿Cómo estoy tan segura de ello? El que las reglas que me imponían fuesen tan estrictas como serían en cualquier escuela militar, no significaba que siempre las cumplía. Un día, cuando tenía ocho años, en el que mis padres habían ido a una importante reunión y, por tanto, a mí me correspondía quedarme en casa, entré en una habitación donde mis padres guardaban muchas de sus cosas de jóvenes.

Se suponía que yo tenía prohibido entrar allí, puesto que el conservar recuerdos de aquella época, en la que cursaban la universidad, iba en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado sobre no mirar hacia atrás. Así pues, era obvio que en algún momento terminaría por entrar allí. Una caja con doble embalado llamó particularmente mi atención.

La caja ponía el nombre _Jackie_. Intrigada, la abrí. Dentro, había una gran cantidad de fotos viejas, en blanco y negro, a color, de una atractiva mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas. Unos cuantos cuadernos de clases cuyos bordes estaban repletos de mesajillos. Más fotos, pero en esas, la tal Jackie estaba acompañaba de una versión más joven de mi padre.

Claro que, para mí, esas fotos no dibujaban la realidad de esos personajes a simple vista. Solo los vi como dos amigos, pese a que mi padre nunca había mencionado a nadie con ese nombre. Éso, hasta que encontré la carta. En realidad, eran dos. Una de ellas tenía como remitente a Jackie C. y como destinatario a Akthar A. En la otra, se invertían los papeles. Decidí leer primero la que tenía fecha más lejana, la de Jackie hacia mi padre.

 _Querido Akthar:_

 _Es lamentable que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero no voy a interponerme en tu camino. A veces, querer las cosas no es suficiente para que sucedan. Pese a todo, te agradezco por hacer de los últimos cinco años los mejores de mi vida. Nunca hube conocido antes a alguien como tú y nunca conoceré a nadie igual. Tal vez, el destino no tenía planeado aquello para nosotros. No podré dejar de envidiar a esa mujer, pero no me corresponde a mí evitar que las cosas pasen. Mañana mismo parto a Italia, así que no pienses en buscarme. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. Hasta entonces._

 _Siempre tuya:_

 _Jackie C._

Ya en ese momento dudaba si debería leer la respuesta que no envió mi padre. Bien, mi padre había tenido un amorío en sus años de la universidad. Éso no decía que no amase a mamá, solo me decía que aquella mujer estaba igualmente enamorada de él. Leí la contestación de mi padre, porque necesitaba convencerme de que sí amaba a mamá, pero estaba muy equivocada.

 _Amada Jackie:_

 _No hay persona que lamente este compromiso más que yo. Mi padre nunca ha entendido que el amor no ha de combinar con los negocios. Pero no puedo desobedecerlo y, de hacerlo, mucho menos ir contigo. Él nunca entendió que la única persona a la que podría pertenecer mi corazón eres tú. Debo casarme con ella y así unir nuestras empresas. Pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo; jamás podré amarla a ella como te amo a ti. No creo en el destino, pero tal vez sea cierto que no nos correspondía dar ese paso. Te aseguro que, el día en el que nos encontremos nuevamente, mis sentimientos seguirán intactos._

 _Tuyo por siempre:_

 _Akthar A._

Ese día no me atreví a ver a mi padre a la cara. Nunca imaginé que mi padre, pese a lo estricto o duro que pudiese ser conmigo, un buen padre, un esposo amoroso, no amase realmente a mi madre. Quise pensar que, con el tiempo, hubo aprendido a amarla, pero las cosas no funcionan así. Con el tiempo, uno aprende a fingir.

Y éso fue lo que yo hice. Aprendí a fingir que nunca hube leído aquella carta, que estaba de acuerdo con las lecciones que me daba mi padre acerca de llegar a enamorarme. Porque ya sabía por qué me lo decía. El había amado a alguien y fue obligado a estar con otra persona. No solo era un suplicio para él estar atado a alguien a quien no amaba, sino, también, para mi madre, al estar con alguien que no la amaba. Y todo por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Aprendí a fingir que me apasionaba la música clásica que interpretaba a la perfección. Aprendí a fingir que me interesaban aquellas eternas reuniones de negocios en las que mi padre siempre salía victorioso. Aprendí a fingir que me encantaban los innumerables vestidos de las telas más finas que mi madre compraba para mí.

Aprendí a fingir que no me importaba el que nadie fuese sincero con respecto a mí y que me complacía que las personas se impresionaran al decirles quiénes eran mis padres. Aprendí a fingir que me daba igual el que mi padre no se hubiese interesado demasiado en mi educación moral. Aprendí a fingir que mi madre no se quedaba conmigo durante las noches y me decía que las lecciones de mi padre acerca del amor eran erróneas.

Aprendí a fingir que no la había escuchado decir claramente que: _«El amor es infierno, si es de uno; tortura, si no es correspondido; arma, si es imposible; pero el más delicioso de los placeres divinos, si es devuelto»._ Aprendí a fingir que ella nunca me dijo que, el día en que encontrase el amor, me aferrase a él sin miedo, que no cometiese el mismo error que mi padre al permitir que le fuese arrebatado.

Aprendí a fingir que no quería que llegase alguien y me hiciese sentir especial, fuera de todo lo referente a mis padres. Que no quería que alguien se fijase en algo que no fuese la fortuna y la gran empresa de la que me convertiría en heredera. Que no necesitaba que alguien fuese sincero conmigo, que la máscara de frialdad que usaba a diario era mi faceta real.

Por varios años tuve que hacerlo. Pero siempre llega un momento en el que ya no puedes seguir fingiendo. Y ese momento llegó junto a la muerte de mi madre. Fue una fría noche de septiembre, el otoño se había adelantado y fuera se había desatado una de las mayores tormentas que se habían visto desde hacía años.

Yo tenía apenas quince años cumplidos. Desde hacía ya seis meses atrás, mi madre había presentado síntomas de estar enferma, pero nunca se pensó que sería algo mayor. Se había sometido a tratamiento y aparentaba dar resutados, nadie se esperó esa súbita caída. Desde hacía que estaba en cama, doctores y enfermeras salían cada pocos minutos de su habitación.

Mi padre no me dejaba entrar. No quería que yo viese a mi madre así. Me pasaba los días fuera de la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que alguien se apiadase de mí y me dejase verla. Pero éso no pasó. Mi padre me mantenía informada acerca de su estado, que iba desmejorando, pero no me permitía verla.

No fue sino hasta su último día que pude entrar. Ya me había resignado en el hecho de que no importaba por cuánto estuviese sentada en el piso fuera de la alcoba, no me dejarían entrar. Estaba en mi habitación, intentando hacer los deberes que tenía atrasados por la preocupación. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la ventana, casi amenazando con echarla abajo.

No escuché los golpes desesperados a la puerta de mi habitación, que se mezclaron con el tamborileo de las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, mi padre entró apresurado, pálido, apesadumbrado. Dijo que mi madre quería verme. Supe, por la forma en que lo dijo, que ésa sería la última vez que la vería.

Lo seguí hasta su habitación, apenas podía escucha el fuerte repiqueteo de la tormenta y nuestros pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos solitarios. No estaba lista para que fuese tan pronto. No estaba lista para que me dejase tan pronto, tan imprevisto. No me había preparado para su ausencia. Pero el doloroso nudo en mi garganta me aseguraba que así sería, aunque no lo quisiera.

Mi padre se quedó frente a la puerta y, con una sombría mirada, me indicó que entrase. La habitación estaba tan limpia como la habitación de hospital, con los diferentes aparatos rodeando su cama. Aunque conservaba aquel confortable ambiente que siempre había encontrado allí cuando tenía un mal sueño.

Allí estaba ella. Postrada en la cama, cubierta con sábanas blancas de seda, con los ojos apenas entrecerrados y la mirada clavada en la nada. Su cabello castaño había perdido brillo, pero sus ojos centelleaban como siempre lo habían hecho. Me acerqué, cautelosa, procurando no moverme demasiado y no hacer mucho ruido.

Al estar a su lado, volvió la mirada a mí. No pude evitar que mis ojos se empañaran, tuve que reprimir un lamento, en mi pecho se instaló una fuerte opresión ardiente, permitiéndome respirar apenas y obligando a mi corazón a esforzarse para latir.

–Elsa… –pronunció mi nombre en un susurro.

–Aquí estoy, mamá. –me apresuré a responder con voz quebradiza y me arrodillé a su lado, tomando su mano, que reposaba junto a su cuerpo, estaba helada. Apretó mi mano en la suya.

–Me iré –presagió sin rodeos, el nudo se apretó en mi garganta –. Pero no quiero hacerlo sin haber hablado contigo antes… –cada palabra era un suspiro y cada suspiro era un aliento menos, le costaba mucho el que su voz fuese audible.

–Mamá…

–Shh –me hizo callar, a mis oídos sonó como el levísimo siseo de una serpiente profesando una advertencia –. Deja que hable, no tengo demasiado tiempo… –su respiración era pesada, debía tomar aire muy a menudo antes de seguir hablando –Elsa, sé que, durante demasiado tiempo, tu padre te ha inculcado que el amor no es más que un obstáculo…

–Sí…

–Pero no es así. Y espero que hayas prestado atención a todo lo que me he esforzado por enseñarte respecto a ello –hizo una pausa, tomó aire – Porque, ahora, más que nunca, debes recordarlo… No debería revelarte ésto, pero soy consciente de su falta de tacto, así que quiero prepararte… Está negociando tu mano…

Sus palabras me llegaron como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Por momentos, solo pude mirarla respirar ruidosamente, guardando silencio. ¿Negociando mi mano? ¡Acaso todos estos años de preparación en cuanto al amor habían sido para resignarme a renunciar a mi derecho de elección? ¿Qué no fue lo suficientemente terrible que lo separasen de su amada y lo obligasen a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba como para no querer hacércelo a su propia hija?

Recuperé la compostura al oír a mi madre toser, recordando que éso era lo de menos en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo para oponerme o reaccionar a esa decisión, en cambio, mi madre…

–No permitas que lo haga… –más que una petición o un consejo, sus palabras tuvieron un matiz que las convirtió en una orden –Intenté convencerlo… pero no quiso escucharme… Quiere que te cases con el descendiente mayor de su principal rival comercial… Le dije que no lo hiciera, que no te hiciera sufrir lo que sufrió él…

– ¿Tú lo…? –no pude contenerme al escucharle decir aquello.

–Sí; sé que su matrimonio conmigo estuvo arreglado, que él amaba a otra mujer –tomó aire, no parecía ni mucho menos triste –. Pero éso ya no es importante… Elsa, no se puede negociar con el amor… y, como fue éso lo que le ocurrió a él, no lo entiende… Pero, por favor, no dejes que te haga lo mismo…

–Mamá, yo… –mi voz temblaba, no me esforzaba más en retener las lágrimas, que resbalaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

–Prométeme… –me interrumpió –Prométeme que no dejarás que lo haga… que no dejarás que manipule tu felicidad… tu derecho a elegir… tu deber a amar…

–Mamá…

–Por favor, Elsa, promételo… –ya no me miraba, su mirada había vuelto a perderse en la nada, o, tal vez, en un infinito que solo ella podía ver. No sabía qué debía decir, estaba abrumada y la visión que tenía en ese momento solo servía para apretar el nudo en mi garganta. Aun así, hice un denuedo para que las palabras saliesen de mi boca.

–Lo prometo. –arranqué las palabras de mi garganta, pero con toda la convicción que se me permitía reunir en ese momento.

–Bien… –suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa se satisfacción –Tal vez nunca pude ser feliz, pero, al menos, puedo ayudarte a ti a serlo… Y recuerda…: «el amor es infierno, si es de uno… tortura, si no es correspondido…; arma, si es imposible…».

– «…pero el más delicioso de los placeres divinos, si es devuelto». –completé formando una media sonrisa. Pero ella no dijo nada más. Había cerrado completamente los ojos, no veía el más mínimo movimiento en su cuerpo. No fui consciente de que ya se había ido sino hasta que reparé en que su mano había dejado de aferrar la mía – ¿Ma-mamá? –mi voz se quebró, no obtuve respuesta –Mamá. –seguía sin responder, con expresión imperturbable y relajada, el fantasma de su sonrisa aún grabado en su rostro sin brillo – ¡Mamá!

Ese fue mi último llamado antes de obligarme a aceptar que no iba a responderme más. Ya no estaba. Me lancé sobre su rígido e inerte cuerpo, frío pese a las mantas que lo cubrían. Me permití quitarme esa máscara que había estado confeccionando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Dejé que las lágrimas, amargas y calientes, brotasen con libertad de mis ojos.

Ése fue el único día en que me permití hacerlo. Cuando mi madre murió, se fue la única verdadera guía que tenía. La luz que me guiaba a través de la oscuridad se había apagado. La luciérnaga que me decía que le siguiese en medio de la bruma se había esfumado. El día del funeral y el entierro, no me permití derramar una sola lágrima. Mi padre no se molestó en comprobar si lo hacía o no.

Pensé mucho en las palabras que me había dedicado. Y, pese a no saber cómo, tenía intención de cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi madre. Quizá fuese por el luto, que mi padre no mencionó, ni insinuó, mi supuesto compromiso con el primogénito de su mayor rival comercial: Angels Sharrow. Pasó el tiempo y, aunque encontraba sospechoso que se reuniese más frecuentemente con él, nunca percibí ningún indicio de que pudiesen estar tratando algo como éso.

A partir de ese momento, aquella máscara se fusionó con mi rostro, de forma que no había manera de saber si había una o la otra. No volví a quitármela. Ya no fingía, ahora me aferraba a aquella faceta de mí; sabía que no había forma de salir herida siendo así y que, mientras siguiese elaborándola con el mismo esmero, no habría forma de quitármela.

El año siguiente a su fallecimiento, mi padre pensó que, tal vez, el doblar el rendimiento que me exigía, tanto en la secundaria como en las tutorías particulares que él me daba, me ayudaría a no pensar en el dolor y, por lo tanto, no sentirlo. En cierto modo, funcionó. Pero no puede dejar de sentir algo, por más que pretendas que no está allí.

Por las noches, me forzaba a dormir cuanto antes pudiese hacerlo. Pero jamás pasé una sola noche sin pensar en sus palabras. ¿Sería tan terrible convivir con alguien que no te ama, aunque, tú, sí a él? ¿Sería tan horroroso perder a un amor como para no importarte si los demás sufrian? ¿Sería lo prohibido tan peligroso como para ser éso: algo prohibido? ¿Serían el placer y la deleite de encontrar a aquella persona que pudiese amarte incondicionalmente, tan sublime?

No podía estar segura de qué era el amor. Sabía que mis padres me amaban, pero solo por el lazo instintivo e, incluso, primitivo que ataba a los padres de sus hijos, en un esforzado acto evolutivo y compasivo por la supervivencia de la especie. Pero, ¿qué era aquel placer divino del que alguna vez me habló mi madre? ¿Qué significaba enamorarse?

¿Era soportar el dolor por la felicidad o, mejor dicho, la comodidad del otro? ¿Era saber que no eres correspondido, y que no lo serás, y, aun así, permanecer junto a esa persona? ¿Significaba acaso que lo imposible se convertía en la meta, pese a los riesgos o al rechazo?

¿Significaba obsesionarse hasta el grado de ya no conocerte a ti misma y soportar la agonía de la duda solo con la esperanza de poder tener a esa persona? ¿Significaba estar dispuesta a todo solo para poseerle, así fuese de una simple y carnal manera? ¿Era seguir ciegamente a esa persona, dejarse llevar solo con su presencia? ¿Era el rechazarle por querer protegerle? ¿Era el contenerse de todo lo que te dicte el corazón por su propio bien? ¿El no querer corromper algo, o el dejarse arrastrar? ¿El intentar olvidar, o el intentar aceptar? ¿El herir, o el soportar? ¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Cómo podría estar segura? Nunca lo conocí, o, al menos, nunca me interesé especialemente en hacerlo.

Aun así, cuando tenía diecisiete, mi padre y yo nos mudaos a Maine. Nunca esperé que pudiese descubrir, en un ambiente tan frío –en comparación con California, donde habíamos estado viviendo antes–, sentimientos tan ardientes. Nunca cruzó por mi cabeza la más nimia sospecha de que pudiese encapricharme de esa manera con alguien así. Nunca pensé que podría tratarme de esa manera tan dulce, y a la vez destrozarme sin compasión alguna. Nunca supuse que podría tocar el cielo mientrasme encadenaba en el infierno. Nunca creí que tendría otra faceta que no fuese con la que me sedujo hasta el grado de volverme vulnerable ante ella.

Pero tampoco supe qué era lo que sentía hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás… Y todo se seguía resumiendo a una pregunta con una respuesta tan simple que, ni los mayores sabios, ni los más experimentados, ni nadie ha podido responder…

¿Qué significa enamorarse?

 **_**

 **Hi! I'm Black Wolf.**

 **Ésta, señoras y señores, es mi nueva historia ElsaxOC (ElsaxAshley), a la que he decidido llamar: That Means Falling In Love; como ya lo notaron. Debo hacer las aclaraciones, porque me siento en deber de hacerlo, de que ésta es una historia que se inclina hacia el Yuri (contenido lésbico), y no me hago responsable de los posibles traumas por capítulos futuros.**

 **Como es evidente, en esta historia todos son seres humanos comunes y corrientes, nadie posee magia ni nada por el estilo. Para aquellos que estén leyendo Blutmond, en esta historia se encontrarán con otra de las muchas facetas de Ashley. Debo hacer contar que su historia original (la verdadera) es la que pone en Blutmond. Debo anticipar la aparición de cierta pareja compuesta por una pelirroja y una morena, ambas ojiverdes, en futuros capítulos (y sí, son personajes Disney).**

 **Bueno, díganme, ¿qué pinta tiene el fic? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? Porque, si no, sería una pena, pero tengo otro as bajo la manga. Acepto críticas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran escribir en los comentarios. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Mi cordura encontraría camino a la desgracia a partir del primer lunes de septiembre, primer día de clases en mi nuevo instituto. Hacía tan solo dos semanas que mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Maine. Y, aunque él no me mencionó el motivo de la repentina decisión, sabía por qué lo hacía: allí residía actualmente Angels Sharrow, el empresario más exitoso del país, con quien ambicionaba desde hace un tiempo llegar a ser socios.

Desde la muerte de mamá, cuando ella me advirtió de sus planes de ofrecer mi mano, no había mostrado siquiera indicio de que éso fuese cierto. Era cierto que el que las empresas se uniesen sería fabuloso. Por lo que había comprobado en las pocas ocasiones en las que mi padre me dejó estar presente, el señor Sharrow era un hombre encantador. Pero su plan tenía dos grandes fallos: uno, era que mi mano no estaba a la venta; y el otro, que Angels Sharrow tenía una hija.

Así pues, no permitiría que éso fuese. Pero, por el momento, no tenía por qué preocuparme, ya que no había señales de que aquel supuesto compromiso fuese real. En esos momentos, tenía otras cosas en qué ocupar mis pensamientos. Aquel era el primer día de clases de mi último año en el instituto y, aunque ya debería estar más que acostumbrada, ya que nunca estuve durante más de un año en un mismo colegio, no podía dejar de sentir los nervios revolviéndome las entrañas.

Mi reservada personalidad no me permitía hacer muchos amigos. Y la pinta de Northigh, mi nuevo instituto, era de esos típicos institutos para niños ricos y mimados. No tenía muchas esperanzas de poder hacer, ni de querer hacer, algún amigo. Pero tenía un consuelo. Ése era Kim, la única a la que me complacía llamar amiga, que estudiaba en Northigh. Nos conocíamos desde los cinco años, su madre es una vieja amiga de la familia y, aunque no estuvimos viviendo en la misma ciudad por más de ocho meses, jamás perdí el contacto con ella. Era la única persona en quien confiaba realmente.

Sin embargo, no es como si estuviese muy interesada en estar rodeada de personas que solo buscaban una manera de acercarse a mi padre. Pese a éso, debía pretender enorgullecerme de ello, cuando en realidad me irritaba, y mucho. Aunque no estuviese muy lejos de casa, mi padre insistió en que Sven, su chófer, me llevase hasta el instituto. Opuse resistencia, pero él insistió. Así pues, a las 07.45 salí en el Audi R8 de mi padre con rumbo a Northigh.

Fue más fácil convencer a Sven de que me dejase a unas cuadras del instituto que rogarle a mi padre. El otoño quería adelantarse ese año, podía sentir la fría brisa acariciado mi rostro, era realmente agradable. Caminé por las calles casi solitarias hasta Northigh; hubiese querido pedirle a Sven que me dejase más lejos. A eso de las 07.50 ya me encontraba frente al edificio.

Reunida en el patio delantero, había una pequeña masa de estudiantes, muchos de los cuales se volvieron al verme pasar entre ellos hacia las puertas, intrigados por ver asomar un rostro nuevo; ignoraba si sabían o no quién yo era. Antes de empujar la puerta, escuché como alguien decía mi nombre a mis espaldas. Me volví, Kim venía hacia mí con paso acelerado, luciendo, un suéter, como la mayoría, color turquesa claro, que hacía contraste con su cabello pelirrojo, que, más bien, era anaranjado.

– ¡Elsie! ¿Cómo has estado? –me saludó de beso en la mejilla cuando llegó hasta mí; yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa – ¿Qué tal fue la mudanza?

–Bastante bien; fue un gran cambio de clima, pero realmente me agrada más éste. –respondí sonriendo, era la única persona con quen no usaba mi máscara de frialdad, o con quien, al menos, me permitía aflojarla – ¿Y qué tal tú?

–En unos días debo postularme nuevamente para líder de las porristas, o tal vez entre en el equipo de soccer femenino… o ambas. –dijo mientras entrábamos y la seguí por los pasillos, supuse que debía estar yendo a la oficina de la subdirectora para recoger los horarios.

–No puedes ser la líder de las porristas y estar en el equipo al mismo tiempo: es imposible. –razoné; empezba a darme cuenta de que muchos se volvían a verme.

–Bueno, nada es imposible para un Possible, ¿no? –rió sin prestarle atención al detalle anteriormente mencionado – ¿Emocionada?

–Nerviosa –corregí sin inmutar demasiado mi expresión bajo las miradas curiosas –. Estaría mejor si todos no estuvieran mirándome.

–Eres nueva, estás en último año; usualmente, aquí los únicos nuevos son los de primero, así que será un tema de interés durante un tiempo –comentó sin darl mucha importancia, mientras que a mí me seguían incomodando las múltiples e, incluso, descaradas miradas, aunque, obviamente, no lo demostraba –. Pero es mejor que no te acostumbres y dejes que pase tu minuto de fama.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que, hay personas que no les agrada cuando los reflectores no apuntan a ellos. –dijo con despreocupación.

No tenía intencions de robarme la atención de los reflectores por más tiempo del rutinariamente necesario y, para ser franca, me gustaría no tener que soportar el ser "la nueva", título que he tenido ya muchas veces y que, había comprobado, tiene connotaciones positivas y negativas. El lado bueno, es que nadie sabe nada sobre ti y tienes la oportunidad de crearte una imagen. El lado malo, es que siempre hay cierto grupo que te escoge como su blanco favorito, ya se por envidia –el caso de los "populares"– o por el simple deseo de molestar al más indefenso –el caso de los "bravucones"–.

Caminamos por los pasillos conversando y poniéndonos al corriente de nuestras vidas. En ningún momento dejé de sentir miradas sobre mí. Luego de cruzar una cantidad considerable de pasillos, llegamos a la oficina de la subdirectora. El lugar, en comparado con la gran edificación dentro de la que se encontraba, era relativamente pequeño, pero muy espacioso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y las estanterías estaban repletas de libros y fotos en marcos de madera tallada; en el afeizar de la ventaba reposaban diversas plantas, tomando un poco del leve Sol.

El centro del lugar era marcado por el escritorio de madera detrás del cual estaba sentada la subdirectora, una mujer joven de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules y expresión cálida. Sobre el escritorio había un par de porta retratos más, un porta lápices y varios papeles en una pila semi desordenada; detrás de la subdirectora, un archivo que supuse contendría los expedientes de los estudiantes.

–Buenos días, Kim –saludó con una sonrisa a mi amiga al verle entrar primero –. Tú debes ser Elsa Arendelle, ¿cierto? La nueva de último curso. –se dirigió a mí al verme detrás de Kim.

–Sí, señora. –respondí con cierta nota de solemnidad.

–Oh, vamos; _«señora»_ es para una persona de treinta y cinco o más, y, yo, aún no llego ahí. –replicó la subdirectora con jovialidad y sin borrar la cálida sonrisa de su rostro –. Llámame Jane.

–Oh, muy bien. –aunque su actitud me parecía poco profesional para ser subdirectora, no podía dejar de admitir que me agradaba. Aunque no fuese a demostrarlo.

–Buenos días, Jane. Venimos por los horarios. –saludó Kim con naturalidad.

–Claro, por supuesto –comenzó a decir la subdirectora Jane rebuscando dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacó dos papeles del tamaño de la mitad de una hoja y nos los tendió –. Será mejor que se vayan si no quieren llegar tarde a su primera clase. –nos dijo; Kim tomó los horarios y me pasó el mío.

–Gracias, Jane; nos vemos luego. –dijo Kim mientras comparábamos nuestros programas.

Comprartiríamos la mayor parte de las clases, excepto por cuatro de ellas, una por día. Matemáticas, a primera hora de los lunes; química, tercera hora los martes; literatura, última hora los miércoles; y nuevamente matemáticas, segunda hora los jueves. No eran demasidas horas y no me intimidaba tener que ver una clase sin ella, pero me hubiese gustado, al menos, compartir la primera clase del año con ella. Pero ya me las apañaría.

Caminamos hablando al respecto mientras me guiaba al aula 32-B, donde vería la clase de matemáticas. Lo que me explicaba no me dejaba muy tranquila. _«No te metas con fulano». «No provoques a aquella». «Ni se te ocurra acercarte a aquella». «Estarás mejor lejos de él»._ Según me dijo, en la clase me asignarían un compañero de pupitre, con quien debería sentarme el resto del año.Y, entre todas las personas de las que me advirtió no deber relacionarme con, dudaba poder cumplir con ello.

No tuve que esforzarme mucho para no hacer evidentes mis nervios cuando llegamos a la puerta del aula.

–Bueno, hasta aquí llego; mejor me voy si no quiero llegar tarde –dijo cuando paramos a un lado de la puerta. Dentro del aula ya había chicos que se acercaban al escritorio, donde no estaba aún el profesor, por unos segundos y luego iban a ocupar sus respectivos lugares –. Sobre el escritorio hay un esquema; sí, el profesor es un maniático del orden; allí tiene que estar señalado tu lugar. El lado positivo es que sabrás de antemano el nombre de tu compañero.

– ¿No…?

–No, no podrás cambiarlo por más que ruegues –sentenció –. Así que, si quedas con cualquiera de los que te he mencionado, solo mantén un perfil bajo y tendrás un último curso muy agradable. Entra ya, nos vemos en el laboratorio.

No me dio tiempo de espetar nada, dio media vuelta y se encaminó apresuradamente por el pasillo hacia su clase. Me quedé un momento viéndola alejarse antes de reaccionar y entrar en el salón. La incomodidad que sentí por las incesantes miradas en los pasillos no fue comparable con la que sentí cuando todas las miradas se posaron simultáneamente en mí al entrar en el aula. No me esforcé por mantener la compostura y no mirarlos, tenía suficiente experiencia en ello para no tener la necesidad; pasóé inmutable hasta el escritorio, con aires de elegancia y una vanidad que me esforzaba por sentir realmente.

Sobre el escritorio reposaba una hoja, en ella, rectángulos divididos verticalmente a la mitad representaban los pupitres de dos personas. En cada cuadro había una inicial sucedida por el apellido de la persona cuyo lugar representaba el cuadro. "E. Arendelle" estaba en el cuadro de la izquierda del último rectángulo de la primera columna de izquierda a derecha. En el cuadro de la derecha de ese mismo rectángulo estaba escrito "A. Stone", con quien debería compartir el puesto. El apellido me resultó familiar, quizá una de las tantas malas compañías que me mencionó Kim.

No me entretuve preguntándome o intentando averiguar quién era _A. Stone_. Quizá debía hacerlo, por ser la persona quien tendría al lado durante el resto del año escolar, pero no me interesé demasiado en ello. Me dirigí a mi lugar, que, convenientemente, estaba a un lado de una de las ventanas del salón. Ocupé mi puesto, que resultó ser el que estaba justo junto a la ventana y daba una buena vista del patio trasero, lo cual era una suerte, ya que, cuando me aburriese de ver al profesor, no tendría que clavar la mirada en mi libreta.

No me molesté en entablar conversación con mis nuevos compañeros, sinceramente, no me interesaba. Estaba allí para recibir educación, no para conseguir seguidores. Los pocos minutos que faltaban para que el profesor entrase, los consumí mirando por la ventana; estaba abierta, así que recibía la agradabe aunque leve brisa fresca que apenas si movía algunos mechones de mi cabello recogido en un moño, según mi padre, elegante. Debía admitir que sí era elegante, pero como me hubiese gustado usar un peinado de mi propia elección en ese primer día, no quería admitirme a mí misma que me veía muy bien. Pese a que fingía que lo hacía.

A las 08.00, con impresionante puntualidad, el profesor entró al aula. De cabello gris perfectamente peinado, traje azul marino impecable, alto y de expresión severa; según el indicador sobre su escritorio, era el profesor T. Sanders, y se tomó la molestia de mencionarlo. Kim tenía razón: tenía toda la pinta de un maníaco del orden. Debo resaltar el hecho de que mi compañero de pupitre no se había dignado a llegar aún. Tal vez no tuviese ánimos de asistir el primer día, pero no era como si me importase.

El profesor nos dedicó un discurso sobre el comportamiento que esperaba de nosotros y que tenía la esperanz de que, por ser nuestro último año de preparatoria, hubiésemos madurado lo suficiente ahora que nos encontrábamos a tan poca distancia del mundo de los adultos. Pensé, irónicamente, que, yo, vivía en ese mundo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y, que si debía madurar algo más, sería solo para dirigir la empresa eficientemente cuando mi padre la dejase en mis manos. Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos escuchando un monólogo que parecía estar incluso ensayado con anticipación, comenzó a pasar lista.

Al mi apellido comenzar por la _A_ , fui una de los primeros, la tercera, a decir verdad. Al decir _«Arendelle»_ , el profesor levantó la vista de la lista y paseó la mirada por entre los rostros, deteniéndose rápidamente en mí, al ser el único rostro nuevo, aparentemente. El resto de las miradas indiscretas se dirigieron a mí en automático al levantarme para pronunciar un simple, rotundo y firme: _«Presente»_. De nuevo, Kim tenía razón: sería el tema de atención durante un tiempo y debería aceptarlo, mas no acostumbrarme. No es como si quisiera.

Al volver a sentarme, aún había algunas miradas sobre mí, pero se fueron yendo conforme el profesor avanzaba en la lista. Me dediqué a escuchar los apellidos, en el aula reinaba un sonido ambiental de murmuros no tan disimulados de mis compañeros, quienes, no obstante, respondían al llamado de la asistencia. Algunas veces, cuando tenía que repetir el apellido más de dos veces, el profesor decía el nombre de la persona aludida, que entonces contestaba con un dejo de nerviosismo pero con desinterés.

Miré el asiento vacío de A. Stone. Recordé unas palabras que me dijo mi madre alguna vez.Un primer día de curso, cuando estaba en primaria, no quería asistir al colegio porque no me parecía importante el primer día, y me resultaba embarazoso "ser la nueva". Estaba decidida a quedarme en las escaleras del pórtico, con el uniforme puesto y la mochila a la espalda, cruzada de brazos y molesta por el hecho de que todos los años era una escuela diferente y no tenía oportunidad de hacer amigos de verdad.

En medio de la discusión me preguntó: _« ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de los nuevos colegios? Porque debe haber algo que te guste»_. Lo pensé por un momento, sabiendo que intentaría hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de asistir, y al cabo respondí: _«Que siempre hay algo nuevo, aunque sea solo un nuevo colegio»_ ; lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que lo que no me gustaba era precísamente ser "la nueva", a una yo de ocho años le resultó contradictorio y, por lo tanto, irrebatible. Pero era cierto. Me gustaban las diferencias que veía entre un colegio y otro, así solo fuesen los alumnos, o un manejo diferente del sistema. Ella me sonrió con dulzura y luego dijo: _«Es mejor conocer lo nuevo el primer día, ¿no te parece?»_. Aceptando que mi argumento no tuvo el resultado esperado, pensé en lo que me dijo y terminé por ceder y asistir ese primer día a aquel colegio en Colorado.

Ese día, nueve años después de aquello, en otro primer día de curo, no podría cumplir con ello. Aunque solo fuese en lo de conocer a mi compañero. Pronto el profesor llegó a la _S_ , y llamó a Stone. Noté que no fui la única que pasó la mirada por el aula buscando señal del susodicho, pero luego de un vistazo rápido dejé de hacerlo, cayendo en que Stone estaba ausente, pero nadie hizo notar ese hecho. El profesor repitió el apellido, en ese momento, me percaté de un leve sonido de golpes secos acercándose por el pasillo. En el momento en el que el profesor dijo: _«Ashley Stone»_ ; alguien apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Una chica, aparentemente de mi misma edad, de la edad de todos allí, exceptuando, claro, al profesor; bastante alta, habría de medir 1.75, más o menos, me sacaría unos cinco centímetros; su cabello era castaño oscuro, no muy largo y cortado en capas, liso y con un cierto toque ondulado e indiscutiblemente desordenado, de la mitad haca abajo resaltaban varios mechones en diferentes tonalidades de turquesa; de tez bronceada, rasgos con una leve firma latina, figura atlética. Y ojos ambarinos. Ojos que despedían un innegable destello de picardía, pero su mirada parecía, de cierta manera, falsa.

Vestía vaqueros ajustados, que hacían lucir unas tonificadas y largas piernas; una playera blanca con el logotipo de 2015 de _Linkin Park_ en negro; una chaqueta de cuero estilo motociclista negra, botas negras de taco bajo, y una cadeneta aparentemente de plata sin colgante. Entre su figura bien deliniada por su ropa, el estilo de la misma, la forma en la que se alborotaba su cabello y su mirada descriptible como socarrona, que pasaba por todos los rostros; no solo podía deducir fácilmente que era una chica problemas, sino que no podía dejar de admitir que era atractiva.

Todos se volvieron a ella, puesto que llegaba tarde, pero la chica permaneció inmutable y dirigió la mirada al profesor, quien le devolvió una gélida mirada y alzó una ceja. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada hacia la izquierda, desbordante de malicia, antes de hablar.

–Presente. –dijo llanamente, su voz era algo grave y tenía un levísimo matiz ronco que le brindaba sensualidad.

– ¿Estás son horas de llegar, señorita Stone? –amonestó seriamente el profesor. Todos estaban en silencio.

–A mi parecer, llegué justo a tiempo, profesor Sanders. –repuso Stone con insolencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Espero que muestre esa misma petulancia a la hora del examen –alegó el profesor, certificando su asistencia en la lista –. Su lugar está junto a la señorita Arendelle. Vaya a sentarse. –ordenó luego con cierta molestia; Stone ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Muy bien.

Su mirada deambuló por entre los asientos hasta fijarse en el único asiento vacío, junto a mí. Pero fue solo por un segundo antes de fijarla en mí. Noté la curiosidad que disimularon sus ojos, tal vez intrigada por el hecho de que hubiese una nueva en el último curso. Le sostuve la mirada, sabía que la mía era fría e impenetrable, pues el tiempo que me llevó fabricarla fue el suficiente para tener seguridad de que no iba a averiguar nada mirándome a los ojos de esa manera perenne de la que me observaba. Pero insistía en hacerlo.

Su mirada era afilada y notaba que intentaba hacer una hendidura en la muralla que había levantado hacía tanto tiempo para ver qué había del otro lado. Y sentía que lo iba a lograr. Quizá no de inmediato, pero percibí que, si seguía observándome así, terminaría por encontrar lo que había del otro lado. Desvié la mirada hacia el frente, concentrándome en seguir mostrándome inmutable, porque ya no podía saber con qué se encontraría Stone de cruzar mis defensas.

Stone caminó con paso confiado, sereno e inclusive podría decirse que altanero hasta su lugar, a mi lado; algunos la saludaban al ella acercarse y vi por el rabillo del ojo como chocaba los cinco con un par de chicos con pintas similares a la suya. Se sentó y colocó la libreta sobre el pupitre, me observó por un minuto, en el que me dediqué a ignorar su intensa mirada, luego le oí soltar una risa/bufido y dirigió la vista al frente cuando el profesor se levantó y comenzó, por fin, a dar la clase.

Los primeros treinta minutos de clase pasaron en relativo silencio. Relativo, puesto que el murmullo ambiental había vuelto. Por suerte, el profesor Sanders sabía expresarse, si no, probablemente hubiese empezado a escuchar conversaciones de las que era ajena, y que no me interesaban, sin hablar siquiera y sin intención de entablar conversación con nadie. Curiosamente, mi compañera de puesto no participaba en ninguno de esos diálogos y se mantenía absorta en su libreta. Por la forma en la que su lápiz se movía y el continuo sususrro de éste deslizándose por sobre el papel, estaba dibujando. Menuda compañera tenía.

Pasada esa media hora, Stone dejó de lado el dibujo y subió la mirada al pizarrón, donde ya había algunas cuentas, fingiendo interés.

–Entonces, Arendelle, ¿cierto? –habló con voz baja. El matiz ronco de su voz la convertía en un ronroneo cuando bajaba el tono. Me sorprendió un poco que se dirigiese a mí, pero no lo demostré.

–Sí; y deberías estar prestando atención. –repliqué sin volverme a ella, ni ella tampoco a mí. La escuché reír entre dientes.

– ¿Qué caso tiene? Aunque clave la mirada en el pizarrón durante dos infelices horas, no entendería nada de lo que dice. –expresó despreocupadamente con la mirada aún al frente.

– ¿Problemas con las matemáticas? –interrogué, no era como si realmente me interesase, pero ella había iniciado la conversación y me pareció grosero no responderle; mi tono fue suficiente para hacer notar ese hecho.

–Mi eterna enemiga –suspiró sonriendo y reclinándose en el asiento –. No es que no lo intente, simplemente no se me dá. –agregó sin darle importancia alguna a éso y, aunque no me volví, supe que me miraba. Su mirada era penetrante, demasiado como para no reparar en que la tenía sobre mí.

–He de suponer que te va bien en literatura o, tal vez, en arte. –comenté apuntando algo en mi libreta.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió con curiosidad infantil, cosa que me causó gracia, ladeando la cabeza y ensanchando su sonrisa.

–La debilidad de una persona es lo contrario a su fuerte –expuse con sencillez, volviéndome por fin a ella; me miraba con cierta intriga y con una malicia tan evidente que me hizo saber cuál era su intención al sacarme conversación. Me maldije por caer en su trampa, aunque no hubiese logrado nada con ello –. Pero es mejor que prestes atención. –di fin al intercambio de palabras y volví la vista al frente. Sentí su mirada sobre mí por unos segundos más, en los que pareció aturdida por el repentino corte de la conversación, antes de sonreír nuevamente y volver a sumergirse en su libreta.

Esa chica, Stone, intentó coquetear conmigo. El diálogo me resultó corriente, un interés razonable teniendo en cuenta que era mi compañera de pupitre, e, incluso, Stone me pareció agradable; el pequeño intercambio de palabras no llevó ningún segundo sentido ni algún indicio de que estuviese intentando averiguar mucho de mí, solo era una pequeña plática furtiva. Su porte se conservó sereno y en ningún momento llegó a acortar la distancia entre nosotras.

Entonces ¿cómo sabía que intentó flirtear conmigo? Su mirada. Sus ojos le delataron. Yo, como una persona que tiene toda una vida de práctica en lo relativo a disfrazar sus verdaderos pensamientos e intenciones, sé identificar cuando alguien intenta disimular algo. Los ojos de Stone, un ppar de ojos ámbar, casi dos esferas de oro, brillaban intensamente en picardía y en una malicia que no podía ocultar, aunque noté que lo intentó. Una mirada ardiente que, decía, un pensamiento indecente cruzaba por su mente.

Pese a abofetearme mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta de éso con anterioridad, no podía dejar de admitir que esa mirada me atraía. A pesar de todo lo que anteriormente mencioné, su mirada parecía ser falsa. Parecía mostrar el sentimiento a través de alguna cortina que solo dejaba salir lo que ella quería que saliese. Y éso me decía que tenía algo que ocultar. Me atraía pensar en el qué. ¿Qué tendría Stone que esconder, con toda esa pinta de chica rebelde, insolente y ruda?

Pero, por el bien de mi fervientemente confeccionada máscara, debía dejar de pensar en éso. Realmente no me importaba lo que se escondiese detrás de su mirada maliciosa. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo que sea que tuviese que guardar detrás de una cortina de picardía, era su problema. No había motivo para que me importase qué pasase en su vida. Era solo mi compañera y lo único que debía importarme de ella era no que significase un obstáculo en mi vida escolar.

Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar en el misterio detrás de su mirada.

La clase terminó y tenía cinco minutos para llegar a la próxima. Guardé mis cosas y esperé a que la manada de mamuts se atropellase en la puerta antes de levantarme. Casualmente, Stone tuvo la misma idea. Cuando la marea bajó, nos levantamos de manera coetánea; rodeé la mesa para dirigirme a la puerta y, desafortunadamente, tropecé con la pata de una silla que habían dejado mal colocada. Fuese dado de bruces en el piso si no hubiese sido por Stone, quien, con un reflejo asombroso, me atajó con ambos brazos, atravezándose en el camino entre el piso y yo.

Puede que hubiese sido un golpe de suerte, o que el universo conspiraba en mi contra. No reaccioné de inmediato y me quedé entre sus brazos por un momento. Su cuerpo despedía calor y emanaba un aroma cautivador: menta, noche y un ligero perfume que le sentaba de maravilla. Ella no hizo amagode separarme de sí. Cuando recobré la cordura, lo hice yo misma, aclarándome la garganta, pero ella mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura, obligándome a permanecer apegada a ella.

Subí la mirada a sus ojos, que ahora no solo resplandecían con osadía, sino que, también, estaban sombríos. Su mirada de lince logró, de alguna manera, atarme a ella. No pude despegar la vista de sus ojos y, por primera vez desde hacía dos años, me sentí vulnerable. Sentí que sondeaba todo impedimento que alguna vez puse en el camino a mí, pero no podí esforzarme en poner más en ese camino, que parecía, incluso, conocer. Tenía que reaccionar, no podia dejarle averiguarme, no podía quebrantarme. Pero la cercanía de su rostro con el mío me desorientaba. No obstante, Stone no intentaba nada, solo me miraba.

No quisiera admitir que tuve que hacer un denuedo real para salir del trance en el que había entrado al ver sus ojos. Carraspeé nuevamente antes de poner dos pasos entre Stone y yo. Ella no opuso resistencia al momento de soltarme, me miró por dos segundos más y luego tomó sus cosas, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Me quedé de pie en el lugar, aturdida por lo que acababa, o no, de pasar. Siquiera estaba pensando. Me volví lentamente y por incercia hacia el reloj que colgaba por encima del pizarrón. Tenía dos minutos para llegar al laboratorio.

Solo entonces reaccioné y me encaminé rápidamente por el pasillo, haciendo lo que, recordaba, era el camino que me indicó Kim hacia el laboratorio de biología. No llegué en ese par de minutos, pero, milagrosamente, sí antes que el profesor. Algunos rostros los había visto en la clase anterior, otros no. Para mi fortuna, no había rastro de Stone en el laboratorio.

Me dirigí hacia la cabellera naranja que llamaba mi atención en una mesa de dos a la mitad del salón. Me senté junto a Kim cuando la profesora entró al aula, mi amiga me dedicó una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tal la primera clase del año? –me preguntó sin molestarse demasiado en mantener un tono de voz bajo, ya que el resto tampoco lo hacía.

–Estuvo bien; la manera de expresarse del profesor es… interesante. –comenté vacilante. Interesante era una palabra muy acertada para referirme al hecho de que daba clases con más ganas de las que parecía tener de vivir.

– ¿Quién es tu compañero? –inquirió con interés. Involuntariamente, el recuerdo de la pequeña escena anterior se reprodujo en mi mente.

–Ashley Stone. –dije fingiendo indiferencia; la expresión de Kim cambió radicalmente a una de asombro – ¿La conoces? –inquirí por su cara de pasmo.

–La pregunta real es: ¿quién no? –expresó ella con cierto drama –Wow; de todas las personas con las que pudiste haber quedado, tuvo que ser con Ashley. –señaló un poco más para sí que para mí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es una mala compañía? –cuestioné, aunque no era necesario preguntarlo para saber que lo era.

–Ashley Stone es la líder de la _rebeldía_ en Northigh –declaró Kim, aparentemente aún sin creerse que fuese mi compañera –. Está completamente loca. Aunque admito que es una de las más populares del instituto: las fiestas que dá son increíbles. Pero es mejor que mantengas tu distancia con ella.

– ¿Por qué? –no pude evitar seguir preguntando, Stone llamaba mucho mi atención; sin embargo, tenía toda la intención de seguir su consejo.

–No me malinterpretes, es buena onda y todo éso. Pero estarás mejor lejos de ella y, sobre todo, fuera de su mira. –expuso, hablaba en serio.

– ¿Su mira?

–Sabes lo que quiero decir –insinuó haciendo énfasis. Sí, sí lo sabia –. Mientras que no te considere una presa, estarás bien. –agregó encogiéndose en hombros. _« ¿Presa?»_ ; no pude evitar pensar. Parecía un término digno de lo que conocía de Stone hasta ahora – ¿Crees que ya estás bajo su mira? –preguntó luego, como si se le hubiese pasado ese pensamiento de forma repentina por la mente.

–No lo creo. –mentí ágilmente.

¿Que si estaba bajo su mira? Por la forma de la que me miró, podía considerarme a mí misma su próxima presa. En tan solo una clase me hubo comido con la mirada y hubo deshecho mis protecciones con tanta presteza que solo podía pensar en ella como un depredador. El Lobo feroz acechando a Caperucita. Era aterrador para mí. Pero lo era más el hecho de que ello solo provocase que Stone me resultase más seductora. La ironía de la vida.

Kim pareció satisfecha y no siguió hablando para escuchar lo que decía la profesora. Me pareció una suerte, puesto que no me apetecía seguir pensando en Stone. Pero mi subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con esa resolución. Ashley Stone, líder de la rebeldía y una depredadora potencialmente peligrosa, por lo que pude leer en la preocupación de Kim. Estaría mejor si no fijaba su mira en mí. Pero ya lo había hecho. Y no quería admitirme a mí misma que yo, también, lo había hecho. Siquiera podía pensar que yo tuviese una mira.

Pero éso, realmente, no importaba. Porque no era así. Si tenía o no una mira, Stone no podía estar bajo ella. Y no iba a darle más vueltas a esa desición. Sí, era cierto que me causaba curiosidad. Y a cualquier persona en su sano juicio, también, lo hubiese hecho. Una mirada ladina y resplandeciente: falsa; pero, a su vez, tan ávida que resultaba arrebatadora. ¿Cómo era éso posible? No estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

Pero podía convencerme de que era solo éso: curiosidad por algo que no conocía, tan contradictorio como para resultar insólito, y tan insólito como para llamar mi atención. No es por arrogancia, pero muy pocas cosas podían llamar mi atención de esa manera, al punto de causarme conflictos mentales sobre qué era lo que verdaderamente me atraía. Cuando creces entre lujos, burocracia y privada de todo lo que puedas considerar real es difícil que algo penetre en ti. Porque sabes que dejar entrar a alguien solo causa problemas.

Yo, he tenido éso claro desde que tengo memoria. Pero mi mente, supuestamente adistrada para actuar en mi conveniencia, se empeñaba en pensar en ella. ¿Qué demonios tenía Stone, aparte de aquella seductora y enigmática mirada, para ponerme a pensar tanto, si solo habíamos compartido una clase, y apenas mediado palabra?

Debía dejar de pensar en ello. Por mi propio bien y por el bien de mi cordura. Aunque, como ya hube mencionado, ese día sería el primero de una crónica de desastre que terminaría conmigo en un abismo de dolor, dudas y placer del que no querría salir…

 **Hi! I'm Black Wolf, and this is That Means Falling In Love.**

 **¿Qué tal, hermosos unicornios de FF? Después de tan timpo, he vuelto a las andadas, y ello significa retomar todos mis fics. La inspiración se ha dignado a volver a mí, aunque cambié completamente la trama de esta historia por una menos… ilusoria.**

 **He reescrito éste cap y el prólogo, y probablemente suba en seguida el capítulo dos de este fic. Realmente me entusiasma lo que tengo planeado para este fic, pero el cap dos no me salía como yo quería, hasta que lo hice de otra manera y… va por buen camino.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más qué decir, o escribir, sino que pronto estaré actualizando, tanto aquí como en Blutmond y que, probablemente, suba un One Shot de una pareja, solo que aún no me decido de cuál (¿Sugerencias?).**

 **Espero que les emocione tanto como a mí esta historia, sorry por perderme durante tanto y dejarlo en hiatus. Nos leemos por ahí (más pronto de lo que piensan).**

 **Chau chau.**


	3. Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bastante temprano. No tenía deberes, ni nada lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo tan temprano. El ambiente era deliciosamente frío y casi todos en la casa dormían, excepto, seguramente, por Kai, el mayordomo, y por Gerda, la ama de llaves que siempre había hecho mejor el papel de nana para mí. Faltarían un par de horas para que el desayuno estuviese servido a la mesa y, a partir de allí, otra media hora para tener que ir al instituto.

No tenía ganas de estar en mi habitación en ese espléndido día, por lo que vestí con la ropa más cómoda que tenía a mano y salí al jardín trasero de la casa a disfrutar del viento fresco y de la hermosa vista de un cielo pintado con franjas doradas y nubes ligeramente ruborizadas. Pensé que, tal vez, si tuviese una mascota, probablemente disfrutaría de la situación jugando con ella, sacándola a pasear o solo obedeciendo una rutina de sacarla a que cumpliese con sus necesidades biológicas. Pero no tenía mascota, y se suponía que tampoco quería tener una, porque, teóricamente, traían más contras que pros. Cuando la realidad era que había querido una desde que tenía cinco años.

Al no poder hacer nada de éso, fui a sentarme bajo el único árbol que poseía el jardín: un manzano. El resto de la flora eran arbustos con diversos tipos de flores, aunque predominaban las rosas: rojas, blancas y rosas. Era un lugar muy pacífico y adoraba el olor natural combinado con el aire fresco de la mañana, sin nadie alrededor que pudiese arruinar un ameno momento, sin nadie frente a quien tuviese que fingir, llevar el antifaz que me acompañaba eternamente. Solo yo y un árbol bajo el cual sentarme para pasar el tiempo sin tener que preocuparme mucho por nada.

Mirando el jardín, las rosas, en realidad, las blancas, para ser específica; recordé a mamá. Pese a lo mucho que nos mudábamos, en el jardín jamás faltaba un hermoso rosal cuidado con cariño y esmero. Eran sus flores favoritas. Es cierto que es algo muy trillado: las personas, para no pensar demasiado, eligen a las rosas como sus flores favoritas. Pero no mamá. Cuando le pregunté por qué le gustaban tanto, me dijo que era por lo costoso que era tener un rosal hecho y derecho: son plantas que necesitan un cuidado especial, mucha atención y delicadeza a la hora de tratarlas, si se quiere que crezcan con plena belleza; y a ella le encantaba sentir que el trabajo que les dedicaba rendía sus frutos, o sus flores, y le recompenzaban con su bella presencia. También, eran mis flores favoritas. ¿Por qué? Porque me recordaban a ella.

A lo largo de los pasados dos años, aprendí a pensar en ella sin que mis ojos se empañasen, pero no a evadir la punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Mucho menos a que sus últimas palabras no viniesen a mi mente cada vez que lo hacía. No tanto lo del compromiso, pues los días iban debilitando aquella sospecha –o la reforzaban, según como se mirase–. Sino las palabras que, también, solía recitarme noche tras noche antes de irme a dormir.

Las primeras veces que la escuché, me causaron mucha curiosidad esas definiciones y el porqué de que se pudiesen describir de esa manera. Luego, al entender por qué las decía, comenzaron a tener sentido para mí y, probablemente, hizo que les prestase más atención. Pero siempre habían carecido de un significado real para mí. Quiero decir, comprendía lo que llevaba a una persona a sentirse de aquella manera, dependiendo su situación, y lo que acarreaba sentir aquello. Pero no sabía lo que era sentir aquello. Porque jamás había sentido amor. No de esa índole. Pero, aunque estuviese contradiciendo las enseñanzas de mi madre, prefería seguir sin hacerlo. No me sentía preparada para sentir algo así.

Aunque, no es como si yo pudiese controlar, o siquiera decidir, éso.

Como sea que fuese, tenía que ir a arreglarme, mi padre pronto despertaría y de seguro no estaría muy complacido con mi _descuidada vestimenta_. Una vez lista, con la ropa impecable, el cabello recogido en un peinado parecido al del día anterior, y la máscara nuevamente en el rostro, bajé a desayunar. Mi padre no quiso perder la costumbre de al menos desayunar juntos luego de que murió mamá, pero no podía negar que no era como antes. Fue cuando me di cuenta que, desde que leí aquella carta no enviada para Jackie C., lo único que mantenía una conexión entre mi padre y yo, era ella. Cuando se fue, los desayunos se volvieron silenciosos, con pocas palabras intercambiadas durante la comida, intereses no muy convincentes sobre mi vida escolar o sus negocios, e incluso días donde solo llegábamos a media un corto _«Buenos días»_.

Al sentarnos al comedor, con él a la cabeza y yo a su izquierda, solo nos saludamos para luego centrarnos en la comida.

– ¿Qué tal el nuevo instituto? –me preguntó en un momento indetermidado. Esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta.

–Es… interesante. –respondí cortamente, sin saber exactamente de dónde sacaba esa definición. Era como todos los otros institutos en los que había estado, donde los estudiantes se creían superiores por estar en un lugar de prestigio. Bueno, quizá no todos, pero sí la gran mayoría.

– ¿Interesante por sí mismo, o interesante por las personas? –mencionó papá; esa pregunta sí no la preví, era extraño que se interesase por más que solo las generalidades. Me volví a verlo por un segundo, él me observaba, aguardando la respuesta, por lo general, siquiera me veía al preguntarme nada, por lo tanto, podía percibir que esa pregunta traía un trasfondo consigo.

–Supongo que ambas. –contesté vagamente regresando mi atención a mi plato. Vi con el rabillo del ojo que asentía para luego volver a centrarse en la comida. Me pregunté a qué vino la interrogación.

Al tan solo terminar de comer, mi padre se levantó disculpándose conmigo –sus modales seguían siendo tan impecables como cuando mamá estaba con nosotros– y salió apresuradamente diciendo algo sobre una reunión y prometiendo que llegaría a la hora de la cena, lo cual sería un milagro que llegase a pasar. Terminé el desayuno y, aprovechando que mi padre ya se había ido, y que aún seguía siendo bastante temprano; le dije a Sven que iría andando al instituto. El ambiente no había cambiado demasiado desde que me levanté, solo el cielo, que estaba más azul.

El viento que me arañaba suavemente el rostro no me dejaba pensar demasiado en el corto intercambio de palabras con mi padre. Llegué con unos diez minutos de anticipación, tal vez, y me dirigí al salón de física, donde esperaría por Kim, pasando por entre miradas indiscretas y murmuradores descarados. Cruzando por uno de los tantos pasillos, uno de los pocos que estaban desérticos, vi que una chica, junto con sus dos acompañantes, caminaban en dirección contraria a mí. No le fuese dado importancia de no ser porque me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mí, contoneando las caderas con paso vanidoso.

La chica, rubia de ojos cafés, sería ligeramente más baja que yo, portaba una mini falda negra y una blusa roja, junto a un chaleco de mezclilla; se detuvo frente a mí, con una expresión de altanería que logró volver más fría mi mirada; sus escoltas, un chico fornido y una chica con pinta similar a la suya, se detuvieron a sus lados, obligándome así a detenerme. Tal vez la tipa esperaba a que yo dijese algo para verse así más prepotente, pero solo le contrarresté su mirada, socarrona y desdeñosa, con otra, indolente al completo.

–Así que, Elsa Arendelle, ¿cierto? –más que una pregunta, fue una apenas interesada afirmación por parte de la rubia.

–Sí. –no me molestaría en preguntarle quién era, no me interesaba y así le dejaba claro que esperaba que se marchase cuanto antes.

–Eres la nueva de último año. Yo soy Brooke Mandsen. Seguramente no has de tener muchos amigos –el tono altivo de Mandsen lograba irritarme y su forma petulante de hablar, como si lo supiese todo, creaba el único impulso que había sentido jamás de callar a alguien de una bofetada. Por otro lado, su apellido me era familiar, tal vez sería pariente de Jaime Mandsen, uno de los socios de mi padre –. Yo puedo ayudarte con éso. No te conviene estar con mala compañía, ¿sabes? –ofreció tendiéndome su mano.

Esa tal Brooke Mandsen no me agradaba en lo absoluto, pese a que sería un buen partido como amiga según mi padre: su exceso de confianza y su exhuberante ego le convertían en alguien –según él– con quien valía la pena estar, ya que ese tipo de personas no le tienden su mano a cualquiera. Otra persona, quizá, se hubiese intimidado por la mirada desafiante de sus seguidores, pero, yo, que me he entrenado para ser impasible en la más salvaje de las negociaciones y creerme de una clase superior, no estaba ni cerca de sentir nada parecido.

–Gracias –repuse con una nota de arrogante solemnidad; Mandsen amplió su sonrisa de zorro –; pero no, gracias. –completé usando mi mano para apartar con sutileza la suya de mi camino. Su expresión, entre consternada y asombrada, fue satisfactoria para mí, aunque no pudiese demostrarlo. Volvió a formar una sonrisa, esta vez forzada, y vi un destello de aversión en sus ojos.

–Muy bien, _Ice Queen_ ; suerte para sobrevivir el año –refutó Mandsen, su tono me supo a amenaza, pero permanecí inmutable –. Bienvenida a Northigh –agregó para luego marcharse, golpeándome con su hombro al pasar a mi lado; sus seguidores fueron tras ella –. Ya nos veremos. –le escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Pasaron unos cinco segundos, cuando Kim llegó a mi lado desde mis espaldas con las cejas alzadas, y mirando hacia atrás dijo:

–Veo que has conocido a Brooke.

–Tuvimos un amigable diáolgo. –ironicé retomando el paso junto con ella, sin volverme a ver como Mandsen se alejaba contoneando las caderas con pasos confianzudos.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –se interesó, estaba claro que Brooke Mandsen no significaba nada bueno.

–Quería ayudarme a _elegir mis compañías._ –dije restándole importancia, con un dejo de fastidio.

– ¿Cómo no? Ella tiene las mejores del instituto. –satirizó ella, su desagrado hacia Mandsen era evidente.

– ¿"Popular"? –realmente no me interesaba, solo quería seguir conversando.

–Y que lo digas –expresó rodando los ojos; me causó cierta gracia su actitud: recordaba que, cuando éramos niñas, hacía ese gesto siempre que algo le molestaba –. A Brooke no le gusta ser rechazada, así que, puede que te acabaras de ganar tu primera enemiga en Northigh. –acotó luego, como algo de lo que debería estar al tanto, aunque era capaz de darme cuenta de que no le caí muy bien a Mandsen por mí misma.

– ¿No está acostumbrada al rechazo? –cuestioné con toda burla; me daba igual cómo le cayese a Mandsen, no afectaba a lo que iba a hacer a ese lugar: estudiar; ¿por qué debería importarme? Kim soltó una carcajada seca, con gracia sarcástica.

–Brooke Mandsen es la segunda persona con más seguidores en Northigh. –informó Kim, como si fuese otra cosa que debía tener en cuenta.

– ¿Quién es la primera? –curioseé para no abandonar la conversación.

La respuesta doblaba un pasillo cuando nosotras pasábamos por la intercepción, haciendo que todas nos frenásemos para no chocar. Stone venía hablando con una chica de larga y ondulada melena azabache, ojos esmeraldas y piel pálida, que vestía una combinación de falda negra, blusa verde y chaqueta corta negra. Ambas nos miraron con ligera sopresa antes de que fuese mi compañera la primera en sonreír.

– ¿Qué tal, Kim; Elsa? ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? –saludó Stone, amistosa, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

– ¿Qué onda, Ashley? Nada mal, ha habido cambios. –respondió Kim vagamente, dejando en evidencia que no era de tratar a Stone más allá de un simple _«Hola»_ ; yo me limité a devolverle la mirada.

–Me dijeron que terminaste con Ron, debió ser duro. –comentó Stone con un tono que parecía sincero, pero sus ojos seguían vacíos.

–Lo tomó mejor de lo que yo misma pensé. –repuso Kim encogiéndose de hombros. Ronald había sido el mejor amigo de Kim desde el jardín de niños, y a finales de tercero de secundaria se hicieron novios, hacían linda pareja y ambos estaban ilusionados; terminaron durante las vacaciones de verano puesto que las cosas se tornaron incómodas al momento de dar _"el paso"._

–Pensé que el bufón te había roto el corazón, princess. –comentó, mordaz, la morena que acompañaba a Stone.

–Hola a ti también, Shego. –fue todo lo que dijo Kim. El nombre de la morena me resultó extraño, más bien me pareció un sobrenombre o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Irán a la fiesta que daré el viernes? –invitó Stone luego. Ay, no.

– ¿Darás una fiesta el viernes? –sorprendentemente, Kim no estaba enterada al respecto – Empiezas temprano este año.

– ¿No te habías enterado? –cuestionó Stone, incrédula.

–Pierdes tu toque, Kimmie. –rió la tal Shego.

–Sí; es el último año, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo. –dijo Stone fijando su mirada en mí, que me mantenía al margen de la conversación.

–En éso tienes razón. Cuenta conmigo. –enunció mi amiga con entusiasmo. Si había algo que gustaba a Kim, era una buena fiesta.

– ¿Qué tal tú, Arendelle? –por un momento, me sorprendió que mi compañera se dirigiese a mí; por otro, que usara mi apellido; luego reaccioné.

–No lo creo. –dije con simplicidad. Stone enarcó una ceja y, por algún motivo, sonrió.

–Vamos, Elsa; tienes que ir. –insitió Kim. Las costumbres por las que me regía no me permitieron mandarle una mirada que dijese _«No me ayudes tanto»_.

–Los eventos de nuestra estimada Ashley son los mejores de todo Maine. –afirmó Shego pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la aludida, siendo unos dos o tres centímetros más baja que ella.

–Lo dices porque me ayudas a organizarlos. –le imputó Stone, más divertida que nada, procediendo a pasar su brazo por la cintura de su, aparentemente, amiga.

–Evidentemente.

–Pero, aun así, es cierto. –sonrió Stone. Cuánta humildad.

–Todo el instituto asistirá. –continuó Kim haciendo una cara de cachorro suplicante, pese a saber que éso, conmigo, no funcionaba.

Realmente me daba igual si esas fiestas eran mejores que un Tomorrowland o los Carnavales en Río de Janeiro; las fiestas nunca habían sido lo mío y, por lo que entendí, sería un evento muy concurrido, lo cual hacía que me agradase menos. Pero era conocedora del poder de la obstinación de Kimberly, y de que, cuando de salirse con la suya se trataba, no cedería hasta que aceptase. Sin saber que no se estaría saliendo con la suya, sino con la de Stone. Y su sonrisa pícara y el brillo en sus ojos lo confirmaban.

De cualquier manera, las tres miradas expectantes sobre mí empezaban a incomodarme. Puede que no estuviese muy entusiasmada con la idea, y de tener algo mejor que hacer, lo haría sin pensar en ese programa. Puede que estuviese yendo por la senda que quería el Lobo. Pero, ¿qué tan mala podría ser esa fiesta? Por lo que decían, no lo sería. A menos que esas cosas no fuesen de tu agrado, como era mi caso. Cómo sea que fuese, preferí quitármelas de encima.

–Lo consideraré. –concedí al cabo, sin mostrar emoción alguna en mi rostro, con voz neutral. Stone sonrió, complacida.

–Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. –afirmó Stone con su sonrisa ladina en el rostro, un destello fugaz pasó por su rostro.

–No he dicho que iré. –rebatí al comprender el trasfondo de su frase.

–Como digas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –. No vemos luego, Kim; Arendelle. –sonrió, asintió hacia mi amiga y luego guiñó un ojo hacia mí, para encaminarse por la ruta por donde nosotras vinimos.

–Hasta luego, princess. –dijo Shego con su socarrona actitud, marchándose junto a Stone.

Luego de que se retirasen, retomamos nuestro camino al aula de física, que estaba a unos cinco metros de donde nos detuvimos. El profesor esperaba por los alumnos, sentado detrás del escritorio, tamborileando los dedos en la superficie de éste. Nos sentamos en un pupitre de tres personas a la mitad de la clase. Fue solo el tomar asiento, para que Kim se volviese a mí y espetase:

– ¿Qué fue éso? –parecía exaltada y había cierto reclamo en su tono.

– ¿De qué hablas? –cuestioné, extrañada por su actitud.

–Me dijiste que no estabas en la mira de Stone –replicó haciendo un acopio de concentración para no alzar la voz –. A mí me parece que sí lo estás.

Era cierto que ese hecho había sido irrebatible en la escena anterior, y no había pensado antes en que aquello era algo que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo a Kim; pero, ¿y éso qué? Puede que estuviese bajo su mira, pero, a menos que consiguiese, de alguna manera, seducirme, lo cual, tenía muy claro, no podía dejar que ocurriese; no había motivo para preocuparse. Caperucita solo se encontró con el Lobo al salirse del camino. Y tenía muy bien definida la ruta que debía utilizar por mi propio bien.

– ¿Éso importa? –repuse con desgano –Porque, a mi parecer, no lo hace. Podrá considerarme una presa, pero no estoy indefensa, y no me interesa. –sentencié con frialdad, la última frase fue un agregado de último momento.

–No conoces a Ashley; intentará seducirte, y es muy buena en éso. –arguyó ella con severidad.

– ¿No confías en mi fuerza de voluntad? –inquirí, indignada.

–Por supuesto que sí. Pero ella siempre ha sabido obtener lo que quiere y a quien quiere.

–Yo, nunca me enredaría con una mala conducta, sin mencionar el hecho de que es mujer; ésa es la primera razón por la cual no tienes de qué preocuparte. Segundo, por lo que dices, se nota que es una insolente que está acostumbrada a acostarse con quien quiere y luego dejarle tirado, y su actitud no dice mucho contra éso. Tercero, y la principal razón por la que no tendría nada con ella, es que no me interesa. –no fui ruda al refutar aquello, pero sí lo suficientemente circunspecta como para resaltar la rigidez de mis palabras.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón en éso de que, si no quieres nada, no va a pasar nada –concedió luego de un par de segundos viéndome a los ojos, analizando la situación –. Es solo que no quiero que te haga daño.

–No va a hacerme daño, porque no va a pasar nada entre Stone y yo. –aseguré en un tono más suave, respondiendo a su preocupación.

Sin embargo, tal vez no todo lo que dije era verdadero. Era verdad que no pensaba ni remotamente en enredarme con Stone, pero era mentira que no me interesaba. Quizá no de esa manera a la que Kim se refería, de la que Stone quería, que estaba segura que sería más que perjudicial para mí. Mas, por remota que fuese esa atracción que sentía, estaba allí. Por mucho que me costase aceptármelo.

No podía decir que me gustaba, porque no lo hacía. Solo habíamos compartido un par de clases el día anterior –ya que volví a encontrármela en literatura, a última hora–, y apenas una efímera conversación; era muy poco para que alguien pudiese gustarle a otro alguien. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en mí misma, sin dejar entrar absolutamente a nadie, y ahora, Stone, con tan solo una mirada arcana, lograba meterse en mi mente y causarme conflictos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que alguien a quien apenas conoces puede traerte así? ¿Y cómo no sentir atracción hacia ello?

–Cambiando de tema, ¿irás a la fiesta? –preguntó mi amiga luego de unos segundos de silencio.

–No lo creo. –repuse rotundamente. El tipo de ambiente que prometía esa fiesta no era de mi agrado, y el hecho de tener que convivir más de la cuenta con Stone no me alentaba a ir.

–Oh, vamos; tienes que ir. –insitió Kim.

–Hace un minuto decías que me alejase de Stone. –rebatí.

–El ir a su fiesta no implica que tengas que estar con ella; la casa es lo suficientemente grande para ello –alegó. ¿Quién la entendía? –. Además, ya te he dicho que las fiestas que dá son fenomenales.

–Sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío.

–Elsa, todos los chicos guays del instituto irán –siguió instando. Le dirigí una mirada que decía claramente que no me importaba –. Deberías liberarte un poco.

–Define: liberarte.

–Aflojar las ataduras de tu padre. –argumentó. Tenía un buen punto, de hecho, era un punto clave en lo de tratar de converncerme. No respondí de inmediato.

–No lo sé.

–Vamos, será divertido. Será tu perfecta iniciación en Northigh.

– ¿Iniciación?

–Sí; no todas las nuevas son invitadas personalmente por la persona más popular del instituto a su fiesta.

– ¿No me dejarás hasta que acepte, cierto?

–No. –sonrió Kim con toda simplicidad; rodé los ojos.

–Está bien, iré a esa fiesta. –cedí resoplando y dirigiendo la mirada al frente.

– ¿Ésa es la fuerza de voluntad en la que debo confiar? –rió ella.

–Créeme, Kim: no te las has visto con mi fuerza de voluntad. –repuse sencillamente, en ese momento, la campana que daba inicio a la jornada de clases vibró y el profesor se levantó para empezar a dar la clase.

Era cierto lo que dije, puesto que la resistencia que opuse a las súplicas de Kim no fueron más que aquellas con las que dejas claro que, si tuvieses algo mejor qué hacer, lo harías. No me importaba qué tan bueno, grande o vistoso fuese aquel evento, no quería estar rodeada de adolescentes ebrios que no recordarían el _fabuloso evento_ al día siguiente; tampoco quería tener que compartir más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con mi compañera de matemáticas.

Pero aquella gran y desconcertante curiosidad hacia el enigma detrás de Stone, de su mirada, me hacía pensar que esa fiesta sería una buena oportunidad de saber algo más de ella sin tener que preguntarle a Kim, y provocar que sacase conclusiones erróneas, o tener que interrogar a Stone misma, y alimentar su ego al hacerle pensar que me interesaba. Sí, me atraía, pero no de la manera en la que cualquiera esperaría. Me era simplemente imposible no sentir curiosidad por una persona tan arcana con mirada inexorable y falsa. Aunque intentase no hacerlo.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, sin nada digno de mención. El asiento de tres lo compartimos solo nosotras dos, al parecer, ese día había faltado alguien. No me importaba, era mejor así. En la siguiente hora, historia, compartimos la clase con Mandsen quien, al entrar acompañada por su escolta, me dirigió una mirada que osilaba entre el desdén y la altivez, y fue a sentarse hasta el fondo de la clase. Notaba su mirada sobre mí de vez en cuando, y oía risas supuestamente disimuladas, que no lograban su cometido de que me volviese a ver si era de mí de quien se burlaban.

A la hora del descanzo, Kim y yo decidimos comer algo en el patio; ella, porque prefería no tener que escuchar las disputas que solían formarse en la cafetería del instituto por la colisión de dos grupos rivales; yo, porque allí tendría menos miradas sobre mí. Buscamos un lugar tranquilo para pasar el receso, y, según Kim, era mejor sentarse bajo un árbol antes de en una de las mesas tipo camping que se esparcían por el terreno. No me molestaba en absoluto sentarme sobre el pasto y platicar mientras paseaba la mirada por el lugar.

En un momento indeterminado, mis ojos se toparon con Stone, que estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas, junto con su amiga, Shego, que estaba sentada en el lugar que correspondía para ello, y unos tres chicos más a su alrededor, charlando animadamente de temas que seguramente preferiría no saber. Pasaron dos segundos, tal vez, antes de ver como Mandsen se acercaba a la mesa sin escolta, con una mirada felina y su sonrisa de zorro; Stone se volvió a ella un segundo antes de que se echase a sobre ella y, tomándole de la chaqueta, plantase un apasionado beso sobre sus labios.

Desvié la mirada de la escena con disimulo, no me apetecía ver aquello. Pero, por alguna razón más allá de mi entendimiento, solo miré el rostro de Kim, quien relataba una divertida anécdota de fin de curso de segundo año de secundaria, por unos cinco segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia donde estaba Stone. Mandsen estaba sentada sobre la mesa a su lado, sus piernas descanzaban enroscadas sobre las de Stone, se acercaba a ella por momentos y le dirigía miradas demasiado lúbricas como para no ser descarada; me sorprendió que no se relamiese los labios. Stone, por otro lado, se mantenía serena, indiferente bajo las caricias ocasionales y atrevidas de Mandsen y, pese a que parecía regodearse de la mirada que le dirijía, sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Brillaban, sí, pero no era más que apetito venéreo, y era evidente que éste tenía un límite.

No entendía por qué estaba viendo aquello, ni por qué me causó irritación la mirada envanecida que me dirigió Mandsen al darse cuenta de que veía hacia ellas, pero me obligué a volver a ver a mi amiga de inmediato. Ahora entendía lo que quiso decir Kim con que tenía las mejores compañías, y el sarcasmo que había acompañado a esa afirmación tenía mucha más carga ahora. Las dos personas más populares del instituto eran pareja; qué cliché. Mientras que Mandsen parecía satisfecha de sí misma por su… conquista, Stone parecía no conformarse con lo que ya tenía, sino que buscaba más presas. Aunque le pongas un collar al cuello a un depredador, seguirá siendo éso: un depredador.

El por qué me causaba cierta contrariedad ser consciente de esa relación estaba mucho más allá de mi entendimiento, o de mi imaginación. Pero no era como si realmente me importase. Tanto Stone como Mandsen podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas amorosas, y, éso, a mí, no me incumbía. Me dediqué a ignorarlas y centrarme en la historia de Kim, que no sabía en qué momento pasó de una fiesta a una batalla de pintura neón. El descanso terminó y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase: Kim tenía literatura, y yo debía ir al laboratorio de química.

Tomé asiento en la penúltima fila de mesas compartidas, y apenas había ocupado el puesto cuando Stone y Shego cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, y, luego de analizar los puestos disponibles con la mirada, y de que Stone dejase la suya sobre mí un par de segundos más, fueron a sentarse a la mesa detrás de la mía. Ignoré la intensa mirada que me dirigió Stone al pasar a mi lado, me desconcertó la risa baja que soltó a continuación. Un par de chicos se sentaron en la mesa donde yo estaba y obviaron mi presencia olímpicamente; no era como si me importase, era mejor así.

La clase dio inicio y, como era costumbre, me dediqué a escuchar al profesor. Sentía la mirada de Stone de vez en cuando clavada en mi espalda, sin quedarse por demasiado, pero sin que pasase mucho antes de volver notarla. En algún punto de la clase, cuando el profesor estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y mis compañeros preferían conversar antes de hacer los ejercicios que se suponía debían estar haciendo, no pude evitar prestarle atención a un par de voces conocidas.

–Entonces lo tuyo con Brooke va encaminándose. –escuché que decía Shego a mis espaldas en un tono no lo suficientemente discreto.

– ¿Lo mío con Brooke? –rió Stone, aparentemente, le había causado gracia el comentario de su amiga.

–Bueno, estrella Hollywood, lo del descanso fue digno de una película cliché para adolescentes. Tú no dejas que nadie haga éso. –ironizó Shego; me maldije por sentir curiosidad hacia esa conversación.

–Brooke y yo, no somos nada. –afirmó Stone con toda simplicidad – ¿O crees que por no habernos visto por dos semanas ya alguien ha logrado domesticarme?

–Dudo mucho que éso pueda pasar. Aunque creo que ella no ha recibido ese mensaje –expresó la amiga de Stone con su sátira habitual –. Sigo sin entender por qué estás con alguien como ella; hay una buena cantidad de chicas lindas que caerían a tus pies con solo dirigirles la palabra. –dijo luego, entre el remoquete de su voz capté un dejo de contrariedad que seguramente no se le pasó por alto a Stone. Al parecer, yo no era la única a quien no le agradaba Mandsen.

–No pasarían ni dos semanas para que se enamoraran. Son de esas que se creen especiales si pasas más de una noche con ellas. Brooke, pese a lo posesiva que es, es perfectamente consciente de como soy. –repuso Stone con indiferencia; me impresionó la impersonalidad con la que hablaba de ello, aunque no el hecho de que seguramente tendría bastante experiencia con éso.

– ¿Un lobo solitario? –cuestionó Shego, socarrona. Stone soltó una risa en un bufido.

–Es solo diversión, no es mi problema si ella lo entiende o no. –manifestó Stone con una nota de cinismo que dejaba claro que no significaría nada para ella.

Me obligué a dejar de escuchar la conversación. ¿Por qué había empezado a hacerlo, en un principio? Me dije a mí misma que era por el hecho de reconocer un par de voces entre las otras tantas anónimas para mí, y que, por ello, mi aburrido subconsciente les hubo prestado atención. Pese a saber que no era así. Pero tenía suficiente experiencia en la persuación de mi propia mente como para no tener que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Quien sí se ganó otros minutos de mi interés, fue Stone. Era más descarada de lo que parecía. No solo consideraba a Mandsen una simple presa, tal vez, incluso, solo un trozo de carne; sino que dejaba que ella se creyese que no era del todo así. Aunque no sentía lástima por ella, puesto que, por lo que vi, solo consideraba a Stone un trofeo en su vitrina. Puede que por lo que había resaltado Shego: Stone no dejaba que nadie hiciese lo que ella había hecho en el descanso con tanta confianza y sin ser rechazada, dar una escenita. Mientras que una se sentía poderosa, la otra solo buscaba saciar su apetito.

Más desconcertante que el haber escuchado aquella conversación, era que no hacía que mi curiosidad hacia Stone disminuyese. No obstante, provocaba que la senda que debía utilizar para mantenerme a salvo no solo estuviese mejor definida, sino que se alzasen vallas a los costados para evitar que me desvíe. Stone no era más que otro depredador cualquiera, al que jamás le bastaría con una captura. ¿Cómo podía alguien así llamar tanto mi atención?

No era como si tuviese de qué preocuparme, después de todo, si bien sentía atracción, no era de esa índole. No sería su siguiente presa, me daba igual qué tan implacable fuese su mira o qué tan perspicaz pudiese llegar a ser: no podía permitir que éso sucediese. ¿De qué me preocupaba? No podía acontecer, por el simple hecho de que no podía gustarme Stone. No era tanto por el hecho de ser mujer, aunque ello, también, contribuía –o éso me decía–; no podía dejarle entrar. Ni a Stone, ni a nadie. Éso solo me causaría problemas. Si bien no podía decir que fuese del todo felíz escondiéndome detrás de mi antifaz, no podía negar que mi vida era mucho más sencilla haciéndolo, y continuaría así si seguía con ello. ¿Siempre me había repetido tanto aquello a mí misma? ¿O solo era últimamente, por haberme topado con alguien que mostraba la pericia suficiente para ser rival para mis defensas?

No lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. ¿Qué ganaría con ello? ¿Certificar que siempre me he esforzado en ser la _Ice Queen_ –recordando las palabras de Mandsen– que todos ven? ¿O ratificar que había alguien que estaba provocando trastornos en mí? Ninguna de las dos cosas me resultaba útil, sino todo lo contrario. No necesitaba plantarme más dudas, no necesitaba aflojar la máscara. No necesitaba sentir, no debía sentir.

Puede que los sentimientos no fuesen una sujeción, como lo consideraba mi padre, pero no podía eludir el hecho de que, tenerlos, solo me complicaría. Dolor, incertidumbre, desconfianza, tristeza, abandono; ¿de qué me servía sentirlos? Quizá los sentimientos negativos tuviesen un propósito evolutivo, compasivo, o de supervivencia; pero ya había suficientes personas en este mundo con ellos, nada afectaría si yo me alejaba de ellos. Pero, el sentir, no se algo que se pueda decidir. A la larga, los sentimientos terminan llegando a ti. Y, cuando has estado escapando de ellos por demasiado, te golpean más fuerte que al resto.

 **Black Wolf is in the house!**

 **Hello, my beautiful people of FF. Y aquí está el expectado capítulo 2 de That Means Falling In Love *aplausos*. Me ha costado mucho hacerlo, se me venían ideas a la cabeza, pero ninguna me convencía, lo escribí de mil maneras distintas hasta conseguir éste muy satisfactorio (al menos para mí) resultado. Ya he reescrito el prólogo y el capítulo 1, cambios sutiles, pero, a mi parecer, necesarios.**

 **Ya aclaré que cambié la trama de éste fic, y es que la anterior, si bien era dramática, era demasiado cliché. Aun en la actual hay uno que otro cliché, pero me las arreglé para darle un poco más de carácter. ¿Qué dicen de profundizar en el Kigo? La pareja existirá, pero quiero que me digan si quieren que tengan sus escenas, o que sea implícito.**

 **Estaré actualizando pronto, aún no estoy segura de en cuál fic, pero sabrán de mí dentro de poco. Bueno, no tengo mucho más qué decir, o escribir. Sino que espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios. Nos leemos por ahí.**

 **Chau chau.**


End file.
